These teachings relate generally to imagers and spectrometers. More particularly, these teachings relate to temporal or hyperspectral imagers and spectrometers.
In certain applications, it is often desirable to simultaneously capture temporal two-dimensional imagery of a scene as well as scanning hyperspectral imagery of the same scene. This is typically accomplished through the use of separate imaging and hyperspectral imaging sensors, where the data is later co-registered and merged.
There is a need for optical systems that can provide both two-dimensional temporal imaging and hyperspectral imaging.
It is also often desirable for reasons such as, for example, illumination conditions, spectral or spatial feature sizes of the desired target, or data collection rates, to have the capability to adjust the spatial or spectral resolution of a spectrometer.